


One last time

by CasinaBaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Debt, Forced Prostitution, Murder, but not really, satanic, shape shifting, there is no sex involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasinaBaker/pseuds/CasinaBaker
Summary: "One last time", she told herself.One. Last. Time.But you can't break a deal with the devil.





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Beta-ed in any way. If you find mistakes, let me know so I can fix them.  
> That's all... enjoy :)

She gripped the rim of the porcelain sink and tried to steady her hands.  
“One last time”, she told herself.  
One. Last. Time.  
She had sworn herself, she would never do it again but here she was in the bathroom of the shabby motel. Again. As she had so many times before. Staring up into the dirty mirror she looked at herself. At the scar going right through where her left eye used to be. At her ash grey hair. At her bony face.  
She was questioning why she was still being hired for this sort of job but she couldn’t deny the request. There had been no way to get out of the deal. She was indebted for the remainder of her life.  
Carefully she opened the purse dangling from her shoulder and pulled out her trusty knife. She ran the knife along her wrist and used the blood to paint a sigil onto the mirror. She hated the familiar symbol with its swirling lines and sharp edges. When she closed the line, pain shot through her body, making everything go numb. When the pain died down she looked into the mirror again. This time she looked into the face of a young ebony haired woman with heterochromatic eyes; the right one a striking green and the right one a soft blue.  
She took off her own dress, that was way too tight on her new body and switched it for a thin, silky robe, shimmering in silver. She hid the knife in the robe and stared into the mirror one last time. Then she went out into the actual motel room, where she would be waiting for him.  
He was late. As she had expected. But when he arrived he wasted no time. He strode towards her and pushed her onto the bed, pushing his leg between her thighs. She had to keep from pulling her face in disgust. He stank. He kissed her.  
She waited until he had removed his shirt, then she swiftly pulled out the knife and plunged it into his heart. With a motion that was ingrained into her brain she pushed him from her, rolled him over and carved another sigil into his chest. Now he was damned. That was the deal. Not long after he opened his eyes. They were burning red.  
“You have done well. Next time I would prefer you to toy with them a little more though.”  
She made a disgusted face. “There will be no next time!”she screamed while backing off.  
“You know as well as I do that there will be as many next times as I want. You are indebted to me and you will pay your debt.”  
“Yes, master.”  
The red went from the corpse’s eyes as fast as it had come. She couldn’t bear to look at the body any longer so she grabbed the purse from the bathroom and ran.  
She would do it one last time if he ever asked this of her again. but only ONE. LAST. TIME!


End file.
